When i wake (a naruto fanfic)
by Butterflykisses624
Summary: This is a Naruto fanfic saying Naruto died idk a bit before the chounin exams, but maybe saying it took a bit longer for them to get to the chounin exams because bonding takes a while….. I think I'm the only one who under stands that wording
1. Is it over?

This is a Naruto fanfic saying Naruto died idk a bit before the chounin exams, but maybe saying it took a bit longer for them to get to the chounin exams because bonding takes a while….. I think I'm the only one who under stands that wording

CAUTION THIS MAY MAKE SOME PEOPLE CRY

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the show, (if I did narosasu all the way baby ^.^)

CH#1 is it over?

12:23; the funeral was starting in about 35 minutes. "Sasuke, are you gonna come out of there?" sakura said after knocking on the bathroom door of the small room where naruto's funeral was being held. A sigh was all that was heard in response. "Sasuke, please" sakura said again. The door swung open, and sakura looked at sasuke and smiled. A moment of silence until sasuke spoke, "sakura, how could you possibly smile right now?" sasuke said. "I-I don't know Sasuke-Kun" she responded hanging her head down smile fading. Sasuke shoved past Sakura and went to his seat in the third row about in the middle. He looked up at the casket, Naruto's headband was draped over it. Kakashi appeared in front of the raven haired boy. "Sasuke" the Junín said. "Yes" sasuke looked into his sensei's eye now, being as the other was covered by the leaf head band the elite ninja wore proudly. "Do you think you could greet people as they come in?" kakashi said completely straight faced. "Oh, of course" sasuke pretended to be open to the whole concept; making people feel welcome, among the dead, a dead child even. Right now it was all a façade, nothing seemed real, nothing.

12:47; The guests started arriving now, despite there being another 20 or so minutes before the 'service' (as the funeral director called it) was set to begin. Sasuke stood at the front door greeting people. The first guest to arrive was Iruka sensei. "Hello Sasuke" Iruka said smiling softly. Sasuke didn't make eye contact, "welcome to the f-funeral of Nar-ruto Uzzumaki" sasuke held out a brochure that said the starting time, burial time, and congregation time for the service. The next few people to arrive were the gunin form team 8 Kiba, Hinata, Shino. Sasuke said the same greeting and handed the same flier to each of them. Only this time a gentle hand came to rest on the black fabric of the shirt sasuke wore that day. Sasuke looked up to see Hinata not smiling but not frowning, touching his shoulder. Sasuke looked up into her white eyes, Hinata walked into the room and chose a seat, her team mates following close behind. And so the façade continued with all 73 guests. Soon the small-ish room was full of people of all ages. The service felt like 5 hours, even though it was only 1 ½. It was over.

2:04 am (next week) He hadn't slept all week, his body ached, but not as much as his heart did. He missed his friend, no matter how annoying he might have been

" _C'mon Naruto don't quit" The enemy was close behind the two, they were panting, and sweating profusely._

" _I-i-i…." Naruto slowed, the large male that chased them, gained at least 5 feet. The blond haired boy fell, the raven Haired one stopped, as did the larger male. This was one of the more dangerous C ranks, and the last one for a certain blond. The large man came up behind Naruto_

" _YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM I SWEAR I"LL"_

" _You'll what kid" the large man picked up the small blond with ease._

" _i-I" Sasuke panted. A pause._

 _The man took out his kunai. "Say goodbye to your friend"_

 _This moment was burned into Sasuke's mind forever. The metal was so sharp, so shiny, so … deadly. The small weapon pierced through the boys soft skin almost like butter, the large man dropped the boy and turned around to meet kakashi, who dealt with the man swiftly._

 _They later found themselves at the hospital with all of team 7 gathered together._

 _The machine that was hooked up to Naruto beeped softly until…_

" _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"_

" _Good bye_ _" Sasuke whispered, beside the blonds bed, Sakura began to cry, and kakashi took off his mask._

 _It was over, the time they spent together, over. Naruto was gone. It is over._

Kinda sad, kinda sappy, review!


	2. Where's the Sunshine?

Author notes:

OK it's here, Ch2… make sure you review and leave your suggestions, the more suggestions, the quicker I can put up the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did, all hell would break loose (BWAHAHA)

Ch2 Where's The Sunshine

2:05 it took only a mere minute to run through the events of that day, though the actual time felt like years of utter turmoil.

"Can't sleep" sasuke said, completely to himself, being as no one else was there, lying back down after looking at the clock that mocked him by saying 2:06 now. He soon after got up and walked out of his room and into the kitchen area of the house. He went to the pantry and found ramen, of all the foods to find right now it had to be ramen. The package of noodles and dry seasonings had been in the back of the pantry, you could say sasuke was hoping to find them. They were stale, but who cares? Naruto would've eaten them. Sasuke proceeded to get out a pot and boil some water. The seasoning smelled nice, they smelt like the ramen shop, the one Naruto loved. 'Maybe' sasuke thought 'I should go there for lunch today' It was decided, he would have ramen, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner today. Sasuke fixed his early breakfast, and by 3:00 am was dressed, ready to go outside 'it's still dark out.' a yawn took over the raven haired boy's body for a good 10 seconds. 'Mabey some sleep wouldn't hurt.' The 14 year old proceed to his room then, clothes and all, climbed into his bed, for the first time in the week, slept soundly, until 6:00am.

"Crap crap crap" sasuke said running through his house, looking for everything he needed before going to training, or (as it could be said) waiting till far past noon for kakashi sensei. It was 6:54 when sasuke arrived on a bridge to see sakura eagerly awaiting his arrival. "sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl cheered. "Sakura" sasuke said, only to briefly acknowledge her existence, before walking across the bridge to the training grounds.

"Wha- sasuke where are you going?"

"To train, where else would I be going?"

"We're supposed to wait for kakashi"

"I don't really care what were 'supposed' to do, if I want to go train my ass off, who are you to stop me?"

"I-I don't know… go ahead"

"Thankyou" sasuke left sakura, she waited for kakashi, he was earlier than usual, he arrived 4 hours late instead of 5 (whoopee ?) "where's sasuke" was the first thing the sensei said.

"He went to the training grounds."

"Really? But you two are instructed to wait here for my arrival"

"Tw-… oh ya" sakura almost forgot Naruto was gone, Even though, Naruto was never quiet, and it was quiet. The tranquility would have been ruined 4 hours ago, if the Uzzumaki was still with them.

"Let's go make sure the young uchiha hasn't passed out"

"Ok" sakura sighed following kakashi into the forest and into the training grounds.

11:23, Sasuke wasn't passed out, instead he sat calmly, in a tree, holding his arm? "Sasuke!" kakashi called. Sasuke looked up from his arm, and directly to kakashi. Sasuke jumped down from the tree, still holding his arm, "hey sasuke you ok" sakura said to the boy

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're cradling your left arm" Sakura pointed to the boys left arm

"So?"

"Are you ok?"

"I told you I'm fine"

"Then why are you holding your arm?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS?!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU YELLED AT ME!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm fine ok?"

"Then let go of your arm."

"Why?"

"Because someone whose fine doesn't hold their arm"

"*sigh* fine I may have hurt my arm a little are you satisfied now"

"Yes" sakura turned to face kakashi who walked over to the two teenagers

"Ok sasuke let me see it" kakashi said holding out his hand.

"See what"

"Your arm"

"Why?"

"Because you hurt it"

"So"

"I want to see it"

"Why"

"STOP TALKING IN CIRCLES AND LET ME SEE THE DAMN ARM"

Sasuke held his arm out.

"Your left arm sasuke"

Sasuke held out his left arm.

"Probably just a sprain you'll be fine"

The sky then clouded up, and poured down buckets of water down on the team.

"Great" sakura said

"Yep"

"It was such a beautiful day, now the sunshine…"

"It's gone"


	3. The day

Author notes: Omg I haven't written in forever due to a few things

I moved houses

I started school

It was my first year in public school

My word dox subscription expired

Well anyway here's Ch. 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or the characters… ya sillies

CH3 what is this feeling?

'3 weeks in a cast, great' Sasuke's injured arm was worse than kakashi assumed, and, though not permanently, was out of commission.

'this hurts' he though, though it was his fault for punching a tree…hard…at least 50 times… yep it was his fault. There was a knock on his door, he looked out of the peep hole, 'sakura?' sasuke swung the door open, it was late fall now, a cold late fall at that.

"Uhh h-hi sakura please, come in"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Umm Thursday"

"It's October 10th"

"So"

"It's naruto's birthday"

"…"

"…"

"Shit"

"What?"

"Nothing just, ugh how could I forget?"

"Kakashi sensei and I were going to go to the ramen shop"

"Oh- ok"

"Would you like to come?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Oh it's not till lunch and if you're not hungry you could just come hang out, I'm going to see if Hinata Keba Shino Ino Shikima-"

"I DON'T WANT TO COME"

"Ok-ok, fine"

"S-sorry it's just…"

"Just what"

"I'm not sure"

"Ok well if you change your mind"

"Ya ok"

Sakura walked out the door.

'Cold, it's cold'

Sasuke locked the door and proceeded to the back of the room where the dial for the heater was located, it sure was cold for early October. He turned the heater up from its previous 68◦. 'why was that set so low' the house warmed up now, while walking back to his room he just so happened to hit his left arm on the wall. "FRICK" he yelled aloud, bringing his casted arm to his chest 'of all the places to hit, damn it'.

He didn't eat breakfast but, 'the others are going to the ramen shop, its lunch time…'

He grabbed his black coat and went down the street to the ramen shop, the others were there, all of them. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikimaru, Choji, Rock-Lee, tin-tin, and even Neji. Of course Sakura just so happened to see him 'oh no'

"HI SASUKE!" Sakura was waving back in forth, she was almost creating a breeze

Sasuke simply put his hand up and shrugged, luckily he was right handed or life would be really hard right now. He walked the rest of the way over to the others. Sakura held out a bowl of ramen.

"It's Naruto's favorite" Sakura said smiling.

'I wonder how sakura knew naruto's favorite ramen' sasuke thought taking the bowl,

"Thanks sakura" the others then turned around.

"Hi sasuke" Ino said smiling.

Another half wave from sasuke

"WAIT WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM"

"Nothing"

"Then why is it in a cast"

"I was punching a tree"

"What"

"I was punching… a tree"

"Why"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't I was just asking"

"Ok"

"Ok"

Sasuke sat down by Shikimaru,

"Hey" sasuke said

"Did sakura make you come too?"

"She didn't make me, but she invited me"

"Ugh she made me come, this is such a drag"

"Then leave"

"Nah she's paying, and free food is always good"

"This is for naruto's birthday, and your just here to mooch off of sakura"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"No I'm here because it was for Naruto, but the free food is a bonus, ya know"

"Yes I do" sasuke looked around and everyone was laughing and talking except... Sasuke left his bowl of ramen and his seat and went to the end of the ramen bar where the large crowd of teens was seated.

"Hey" sasuke pulled up a chair next to Hinata

"Hmm" Hinata lifted her head off her arms where it was placed previous to Sasuke's greeting.

"Hey" he repeated. Hinata looked down, trying to avoid eye contact

"h-hi s-sasuke" she managed to say slowly, before wiping her white eyes with her sleeve.

"Are you ok" sasuke asked

"y-ya I'm f-fine"

"Ok"

"…"

"So"

"…" Hinata wiped her eyes again.

"Fun party right"

"Right…"

"…"

"…"

"Ok" sasuke got up and went over to sakura

"Hey sasuke havin fun?"

"Uhh ya sure, but didn't you say that kakashi was supposed to be here?"

"You know kakashi is alwa-" a puff of smoke appeared behind the gunin and it yielded none other than kakashi sensei.

"Always what sakura"

"Kakashi you're late"

"Oh yes sorry about that"

There was a brief moment of silence before kakashi noticed a black haired boy standing next to him

"Hello sasuke"

Sasuke's now famous half wave was presented again.

Everyone talked together, no one noticed the ever-present clouds threatening to pour forth all of their contents, at least not until the rain was upon them. A lot of the gunin decided to stay at the ramen shop until the rain stopped, only a few left, claiming it might get worse. Those few who left being Shikimaru, Neji, Ino, and Kiba. "Well great day for rain, is it not?" Rock- Lee piped up. " _sigh_ I was hoping it would wait until this evening but I guess not" Sakura said.


End file.
